Talk:Claws of the Griffon
Testimonials *Soloed 74 PUP/DNC with 200 TP before fight. His melee hits were 80-110, his counters were 180-220. Fairly easy though. Made sure Puppet attacked from behind (used Soulsoother, but SW would have worked). *Soloed by 75DRG/SAM. I built 100 TP before starting the fight, but the fight reset my TP to 0. So Meditate, Penta Thrust, Jump, High Jump, 2 or 3 swings, Penta Thrust. Saved 2 Hour for when he started Countering, used Icarus Wing, to ensure the victory. Could have been done without the item though, was pretty easy. Kept Seigen / Third Eye up as well. April 3rd, '09 *Duoed by a 71 THF/NIN with ACC+ and EVA+ equipment EVA way uncap and a 53 WHM/BLM, TP build on pugils before fight, THF evade about 60% attacks and manage to cast Utsusemi:Ichi from time to time, while doing Dancing Edge as soon as TP was 100%, WHM keep casting Regen, Dia, Blind, Paralyze, Haste and Cure, generating no hate. Hits where from 60-220 on normal attacks, when he does Berserker Dance, THF just used Perfect Dodge and keep hitting it until dead. Quite a relaxed battle planned before hand.--Yankele 2/13/09 *75SAM/37DNC Soloed fine. Hits quite hard, and countered a lot. Meikyo Shisui made the fight easy. --Traze 23:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) *75 RDM/BLM solo a bit of difficulty, when he hasted himself he broke through my stoneskin and had to grav him and run off to find a pixie and also convert. Pixies are always your friends, and I stayed close to one for the later half of the fight. Overall not too difficult. Just melee'ed him down keeping bio, poison, para, and slow on him.-- Azarasi 12/21/08 *75 DRK/SAM Solo'd incredibly easily. With Third Eye/Seigan and Dread Spikes, my HP never went yellow. Simple.-- Recluse 9/14/08 *Solo'd as 75 SMN/WHM using Garuda on Earthsday. Took about 2 Predator Claws and normal melee damage to bring down and Garuda only had a sliver of health at the end. Astral Flow not used but may be needed depending how much MP you have to start with and your overall Avatar Perpetuation Cost by leaving Garuda out during the fight.--Dimiter 03:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd as 75BLM/RDM. It only says on here that it was duo'd, so i figured i would throw in that I solo'd it. Simple gravity/bink and nuke my heart out. Only used Thunder IV and Burst II for spells. Used two Melon Juice. NM only broke through SS/Phalanx once. Left with 74 MP left, so if you're not Tarutaru like me, you might need Manafont or to bind/rest.--Minivoldemort 06:53, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *Duoed as 73MNK/18BLM w/ Arhat's +1 (/BLM cause I forgot to chance my sub) and 71WHM/BLM. Got scarily low (10 HP) at one point b/c the orc racked up some criticals quickly after the Hundred Fists dance, other than that no problems. All hits were landing for 100+ even with -15% DMG from Arhat's +1.--Pakushaku 19:57, 3 June 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd with DRG71/SAM using Seigan/Third Eye. Had 120%tp from Meditate before the fight. With Seigan had only lost about 300-400hp when he used thee Haste dance. Had to use Spirt Surge because he kept countering after that. But otherwise a pretty easy fight. TP/Str Gear. No items used either. -Trapt@Alexander *Even more easily solo'ed by a PUP75, could barely touch my shadows. Slow, paralyze, dia II landed without problems. *Confirmed win by 75DRK/SAM and 64+WHM/BLM (Very Easy Battle) Easily defeated by a 75NIN/37WAR and 63RDM/31BLM. Also easily defeated by a SAM75/NIN27 and a RDM75/BLM37 with the RDM mainly healing. Soloed by DRG75/WHM37 tarutaru using Meat Mithkabob (medium soloing skill needed). *Soloable by BLU75/NIN37, zerg-style(aka: Imp solo tactics) *Soloable by NIN75/THF37 with evasion gear. *PLD75/NIN37 easy win. Built TP on the biddy bugs around the stump before spawm. No job ability needed.-Darlachan *Solo'd as 72PLD/36WHM, but was a VERY close fight. Was counting on my NPC buddy but forgot you can't use it in (S) zones. Used Tav Taco, Yag Drink, and Pear au Lait. Buffed with Blink and Stoneskin, but they quickly wore. He hit hard, almost 100/hit. Flashed when I could. Uses the Orcish Maneuver at 50% and also around 10-5%. He also Hasted and Berserked himself around 10%. Ended up with 10mp and 300hp left and burnt Invincible. -JTimmons 30th November, 2007 *Duo'd with my trusty NPC (Level 56) set to soothing healer and myself as Pld73/War36. Could likely have solo'd it had i been 75 with Chivalry User:Ulnan of sandoria Sept. 9th, 2008 *Wasn't really a hard fight.. solo on 75 thf with ok gear.. popped PD when it countered me three times in a row for 250 dmg each o.O.. but other wise it didn't touch me. Went back later, with my wife on blm, for her quest. Her Thunder 4 did over 1800 damage.. weak to magic or maybe just Thunder? I really wasn't expecting that much damage.. it was the only spell she casted too :\ This was after it used the Counterstance move.. casted right in the middle of its Haste dance (@ 25%) so wouldn't think it has more than 6-7k HP. --Jurai 04:09, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *Beat it as monk/nin. Not hard at all. Died once because I used hundred fists and was countered to death. Second time I just fight it slowly and didn't get hit at all. Get 100TP before fight. Focus/Dodge, then click ??? Asuran Fists, normal attack till Berserk dance, another asuran fists to take it down. Only casted Usu: Ichi during the fight (it missed a lot). --Starwindau@Diabolos *Probably can be solo'd by blm, but 100% resists sleep. Unknown if it resists gravity. Seems like the first 25-50% it runs slow, so you can get away, but if you try to dot it to death it catches up to you. *Solo'd as 75WHM/37NIN, was in yellow at the end due to the battle dance haste move and was conserving MP just in case. no major problems, very low acc took 2-3 hits to break stoneskin. started with 300TP and finished the fight with the 5th Hexastrike. --Tyreck@Shiva *Attempted to solo as BLM75/RDM37 and things quickly got out of hand, as I wasn't quite prepared for it. It's probably doable, but the mob hits hard enough that I decided to return as WHM75/NIN37 instead. Even though I have much less experience soloing as WHM/NIN, I won by a reasonable margin without using any extraordinary gear or meds, and didn't even bother to get TP first. --VxSote 06:46, 1 January 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as a 73smn/36whm using Garuda. Used 3 Predator Claws and one Whispering Wind. Did not kite, I meleed and used Spirit Taker once. Maybe should have kited a bit as Garuda had <5% health at the end, but never broke my Stoneskin or Blink. PC hit for ~1600-1700 dmg each time.~~Khirsah@Cerberus *Soloable as BST64+. Use the Biddybugs around the stump, it took me 3 of them without meleeing myself.--Guilt 09:21, 9 January 2008 (UTC) *Soloed very easily as RDM75/nin. The Berserker Dance seems to have a +damage taken effect that diminishes slowly over time. Immediately after use my enwater damage went from 18 to 26 and at by the battles end was down to 21dmg. My sword damage also increased notably. Likely has fire resistance I had enfire at the beginning and hit for half normal damage every time.The wheaty 23:02, 9 January 2008 (UTC) *Soloed quite easily as 75THF/37NIN, used regular gears, anytime he hit me, a bloody bolt brought my HP right back up. Only "trouble" I had was after he Berserked, he got off 2 counters when my shadows happened to be down. Got the shadows back up...the Bloody Bolts started giving me 100+ per hit because of the berserk.--Konoruck 13:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) *Tried this as a 75 WAR/NIN, and got destroyed when shadows were down. Had some AF2 pieces and no -evasion, but it didn't seem to matter to the NM. Duo'd with a RDM/BLM and it was much easier and safer. Cidriel 14:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) *Can't believe any 75 job couldn't solo this... Went Thf/Nin with not a single piece of evasion gear and casted ni once before the fight and once during his 2 hour. Didn't get hit once. DE was doing over 1k without the benefit of SA or TA (I was solo so duh). Hes far easier than a EP mob. I'd give him around level 55 or something. Don't how hard he hits since he never touched me.--Tdizzle 16:40, 3 February 2008 (UTC) *Just did this as BLM75/RDM37. Was decently prepared, used bind + gravity, but had to use manafont when it was at about 28% HP. Got hit once, took off stoneskin, other than that not sure how hard it hits. Also, for the record my Elemental Seal + Sleep 2 got resisted. Orekorik 21:12, 3 February 2008 (UTC) *Soloed easily as SAM75/DNC37. Started with Meditate and Drain Samba before engaging. Seigan + Third Eye and Drain Samba up at all times made this an easy fight.--Sellsword 14:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a 75Brd/Nin Using Swords and a scorpion harness. I used double mambo. build your TP too 300 off the mobs nearby and open up with spirits within. Remember to buff yourself first before you pop him he hits like a truck. - Perfecto siren *Soloed as a 75RDM/DNC, Fairly easy fight cept for orcish counterstance. I just gravity kited and DoT'd each time he did it until it wore off. No food used, standard DD gear, hit me for 50-65 with Prot IV and Phalanx up, did around 90 after berserk dance move. Double attacked fairly often. *Soloed with moderate difficulty as WAR75/DNC37. I went into the fight with 300TP and 5 Finishing Moves. He was hitting for about 80-100 per swing, so I couldn't outheal it with Waltzes. When I started getting low, I used Desperate Flourish and kited him over to a Sprite. Was able to defeat it with three Cure V's from the Sprite. Make sure to kite it during Counterstance. *Soloed as DRK75/SAM37 with a little evasion gear (Meaning no Hauberk or Haubergeon) started fight with 100% TP, be sure to use Stun and Weapon Bash though, no 2 hour needed. *Soloed as beastmaster 68/WHM, had to use 2 Courier and 3 ladybugs, I almost didn’t attack it directly I let pets do the job. Last charm failed so had to summon CC again for just 2 hits and killed it! *Soloed as 60DRG/BLU, very difficult fight. Get Sigil refresh and bring a Yagudo drink or two. Expect to take 80-110 a hit with defense food, or more when counter-attacked, Cocoon is down, or Berserker Dance is used. The first half of the fight is a straightforward if difficult fight; keep Cocoon up and enfeeble (eg. Sandspin, Sprout Smack, Wild Oats) if possible. Once Orcish Counterstance is used around 50%, it may be necessary to tank backwards while keeping hate through jumps and spells. At this point, save TP until 25%, when Berserker Dance lowers his defense considerably. A Penta Thrust, jumps, Spirit Surge, more jumps, and a second Penta should kill or almost kill it by now. Icarus Wing may be useful at the end. -Ooka 03:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *Solo'd as 73PLD/36WAR about an hour ago. Brought 6 Hi-Potions for safe measure. Put up Protect IV and Shell III prior to battle as well as ate a Fish Mithkabob. Built tp to 300% on ladybugs nearby before spawning the mob. Shield bashed at start so as not to lose HP for Spirits within. Used Invincible when he used his Berserker's Charge just to be safe. Fight was close at the end due to his strong counter ability, but was ultimately successful. :-) --Scyrus 08:56, 31 May 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloable as 75RDM/NIN. Uses 2x daggers for faster hits and more Enwater damage. Hits fast but as long as you keep it enfeebled it's easy. Didn't need Convert. -Schnuck78 *Solo'd as a 74RDM/37WHM with little to no difficulty. Buff to your fullest. (Ice spikes helps a lot because it can paralyze him) and wheedle down his HP. If you get low on MP you have to bind him and convert since sleep is pretty much worthless to him. If your convert timer is up you can kite him around until the timer is down. It's time consuming, but easy. -User: Seersha Hades. *I soloed this as 75PLD/37WAR with almost no difficulty. I brought along a few hi-pots and hi-ethers which I didn't use. Buffed and stored tp to 300 and began the fight, I didn't have to use my 2hr or Chivalry. It was a very fun fight. *Soloed as 75 BST/WHM : 1 Tavnazian taco + 1 yagudo drink + 1 Stoneskin + 1 Blink + 1 CC which died + 2H : 1 Snarl at the begining only + 1 Rampage : no hit :) *Solo 75 BST/WHM: No food, no stoneskin, no blink. 1 CC + 2Hr, and it still had 20% HP after the fight. I only took dmg from AoE once, never went yellow. WyldFyre 10:44, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *Soloed as WHM75/NIN, until it used the haste move I was mostly able to go from Ichi to Ni back to Ichi It only became at all troublesome when it sped up ... paralyze and slow were very helpful.Nuriko-chan 03:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Nuriko-chan, Aug. 3/08 *Solo as 75DRG/BLU, with difficulty. This orc hits very fast. Get the win with keeping Cocoon up at all time and Sprout smack for the slow effect. Barely lived. Should bring some defense food, although i didn't, would make fight easier. For the record, i first went DRG/WHM, i just got destroyed, casting getting interrupted all the time.Amaralka 4 September 2008 *MNK75/DNC37 The NM is easy he missed me a lot, 30sec-1min fight :) *Attempted to duo last night as 62 DNC/NIN (me) and 61 THF/NIN. Killed pugs in the immediate area to 300% TP and 5 finishing moves stored up, then popped him. Fight was going very well, he missed us a lot at first, so shadows weren't too bad in the beginning, but once he got to about 50% health he started swinging a LOT faster. THF took a beating, I cured him up and took hate, and then he beat me to a pulp. Shadows dropped pretty quick, THF was in the process of taking hate off of me when he hit me that last time and killed me. THF of course FLEE'd out of there but he gave up chase pretty quickly and returned to laugh at my corpse... :At any rate, while we failed this time, with a little better hate management and some better luck, we both feel that the fight is entirely possible at our current levels. Will edit later with new developments in our saga ^^ - Effedup 22:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::*'UPDATE'-Trio'd with ease by 67 THF, RNG, and DNC. We all built to 300% TP on the Pugils around the lake, I stored up 5 Finishing Moves, we popped the NM and beat it down. I took hate initially so that THF could SATA-Dancing Edge on RNG, who then Skillchained with THF, which took him down about 50%. When Counterstance was activated, RNG stopped melee attacks and did only ranged, this is key as Counterstance is pretty nasty and can quickly beat you to a pulp. I used Curing Waltz III somewhat frequently to keep RNG alive; THF assisted in keeping hate off of me by using Accomplice which worked nicely. RNG used Eagle Eye Shot towards the end of the fight, but wasn't necessary at all, just to put him down faster. All in all, our strategy worked very well...video of the fight here - Effedup 05:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *WHM73/BLM36 Attempted solo with all buffers. The majority of the fight (more specifically the first 50% of magic) was spent healing myself and attempting to enfeeble the Orc. Almost no damage was done to the Orc and the fight would have definitely been lost had it not been for a random MNK75/THF37 to run past with his flag up, waiting to assist. Once the MNK entered into the battle, hate was pulled off the WHM after a few hits. Protectra IV & Shellra IV were cast and the MNK was Hasted with one Cure IV. The Orc dropped without any further assistance or trouble.WolfeMasters 8:50 AM, 01 February 2009 (EST) *Soloed 75DRG/37BLU fairly easily (no merits). Drachen Armet a must have for this fight. Just use headbutt when you need healing breath. Interrupts other spells often. Mainly just use to heal, and use main DRG abilities to deal the pain. ^^ (Golferdragon, Bahamut) *BST75/WHM37 1 CC, no 2hr, 2 Rampages with very sub-par gear Kabal Siren *DRG70/BLU33 npc 55 soothing healer no food no 2hr about 3-4 min in total not to hard *Duo SAM75/NIN37 and WHM64/BLM32. Cure IV your buddy often; Get Stoneskin; Mob Hits Hard (even on a level 75). Mob NM rating: moderate difficulty. Dreubaud and Squire. Pandemonium. LDf5% 12:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Solo DRK72/SAM36, Opened with Absorb-VIT and Dread Spikes, relatively straightforward fight. *Soloed as WHM75/BLM37 fairly easily, just a long fight. As soon as you pop the NM, repose and INV yourself then run to safe location. Basically used this pattern; Stoneskin-Banish 3-Holy-Repose-Rest repeat. Depending on how well your holding up (earth staff can help but not needed)you can throw in some other DD spells or hit him a couple of times but patience is a virtue. Also repose was never resisted and i lost track of how many times I cast but had to be more that 10 times. *Soloed WAR90/DNC45 Capped evasion with evasion merits and +42 evasion gear (no boxers, working on it)...hit me 4 times do need to cure waltz. Angelcolon1 03:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) With trusts i was able to solo this NM as 61THFF/DNC After Cutscene You do not need to examine ??? again to get the cutscene, you get the Angelstone straight after the cutscene (or within the cutscene you could say). When examining ??? again, you'll just get the message "You find nothing out of the ordinary." --Siion 07:12, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Cutscene NPC In case someone wants to make a CS NPC page for him later, the commander of the detachment that arrives with Altennia to rescue the boys at the end is named Tagloix. --Kreutz 11:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC)